


cobalt and gold

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: If this is what all weddings felt like Magnus would have got married a long time ago





	cobalt and gold

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Unconditional by Freya Ridings and this whole one shot idea came to mind, so to increase tears listen and read I guess

The love in that room on that day in 2000 and whatever, was projected through everyone in the institute. Magnus had lost track of the days and years since he met Alec. Everything blurred into one when their eyes met on that day, at the club. Alec firing a bow across the room to kill a demon was enough for Magnus' closed off heart to let in a flood of feelings. It scared him to begin with not knowing what might happen, it took the death of his friend to make him realise what he might be missing if he didn't take a chance on love, because Alec was the one who came and 'teared down the walls built around his heart'

From the months of planning that Isabelle had taken a hand to, all boiled down to this moment. The moment that would bind Alec and Magnus together forever, Alec becoming immortal was part of the deal and if it meant a whole life filled love like this, the pair didn’t mind one bit.

Turning to see Magnus walking down the aisle, like he had that day when they first kissed, Alec felt all those emotions come bubbling back to the surface. It was only appropriate for Alec to say the same three words “I can’t breathe”, simple but as Alec remembered this was a symptom of love. Magnus touching the back of Alec's hand, a small gesture that always calmed Alec down, the ceremony began. A silent brother announcing to the room, "A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is born." Alec taking the stele first as Magnus unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest, Alec leaned in a little closer than was necessary, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, to whisper "this is going to sting a bit". Carefully drawing the rune, as if it was going to hurt less if Alec concentrated, the deed was done and Magnus now holding the stele was half way through drawing the rune onto Alec's hand. Alec looked out across the institute to where his family were sitting, thinking how on earth he got here, comfortable with who he is and standing in front of everyone he's ever known, getting married to the man of his dreams. Runes draw, the shadowhunter and warlock shared a glace as they smiled Alec looking at his shoes as Magnus looked over at the silent brother, who announced that their souls were now joined to each other, Alec gaining the power than Magnus had, to become immortal, to live his life forever with the one he loves. 

This moment was the one they had both been waiting for, the first dance, a rhythm dance that their souls moving knew all too well. Alec has never been one for dancing but Magnus always brought him in close on days when everything got too much. As a way to ground Alec and bring him back to what was important, while learning everything Magnus needed to without Alec saying a word. A safe space for both of them. This now being shared with everyone but Alec didn't mind as everyone else went blurry, like it was only him and Magnus in the room.

Losing themselves in the feeling of each other. The sound of Isabelle’s sobs were drowned out. The moment Alec was sharing with Magnus was one he wanted to remember. Head resting on Magnus’ shoulder, hands around necks, Magnus’ hands placed around Alec's middle. Alec could feel the smile that was radiating from Magnus’ face. This is love and the love Alec and Magnus shared is unconditional.

Swaying together, this is when Alec felt Magnus humming along to the lyrics of their chosen song, against his neck.

There’s nothing you could say that would make me go away no danger you are that I wouldn’t step in the way, you’re not alone anymore


End file.
